The Story Of Us
by I-Am-The-Girl-Who-Waaited
Summary: Rachel was a normal girl, with a normal life, had normal friends, and a normal boyfriend. So, what happens when a mysterious blue box appears in her room, and she meets a man called the Doctor? And more importantly... Can she stop herself from falling in love with him? Ten/OC
1. The Doctor

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who. Also, I don't own the Honda Civic. However, I do own Rachel, Liam, and Lily. Thank you. :)**

* * *

"Okay, see you later Lil." I said hugging my bestfriend.

She smiled and hugged me back. "See ya Rachel."

I pulled away from the hug and said. "And congrats. Seriously, I am so happy for you."

She nodded with a grin. "Thanks." She was so happy, and she had a right to be, her boyfriend just proposed to her earlier this afternoon.

I smiled and waved as I walked out of my bestfriend's house. I hopped into my black Honda Civic and jammed the key into the ignition, the engine roared to life, smiling as I backed out of the drive way. As I drove home I passed by a local pond. I smiled at the memory of my first date with Liam. It was at the pond, and we had a small picnic, and it was lovely. It didn't take me long to get home, fatigue creeping up on me as I pulled up. Soon, the memory was pushed aside. I hopped out of the car, locked it, and headed inside. I dropped my keys onto the table lazily and checked the time.

"It's that late already?" I must've stayed over longer than I thought, it was already 10:45. I sighed and headed upstairs to my room. Opening the door and turning on the light, I gasped. Whatever I was expecting it certainly wasn't that. "Oh my God..." I muttered. In the middle og my room was a box. A big, blue box.

Hesitantly I walked over to it, not wanting to get to close. The wood was a deep shade of blue, it was kind of hard to describe. I stared at it for a good 5 minutes or so, and then I heard the doors creak open and I jumped back slightly. My eyes widened.

Out stepped a very strange looking man. he looked around my room, he looked slightly confused. His eyes finally rested on me, a grin spreading his lips as he walked over. "Hello." he said cheerfully.

I just stared at him. The man was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit, a large brown trench coat, and grey converse shoes. The man himself was tall, very tall infact, he had deep brown eyes, and dark brown hair. My eyes rested on his hair, I mean it looked really great. Seriously, I wanted to run my hands through it.

The man's smile fell, and he looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been staring at me for quite a while." he added.

I snapped back into reality. "Fine? Why should I be fine?" I asked. "I mean, you just appeared in my bedroom out of nowhere with a big blue box!"

"Right, right makes sense." he muttered. "Anyway, I'm going to sound very, very odd, but what's the date?" he asked. "Oh, and the year?"

He had an accent, English I think. "It's July, the twenty-second. 2011." I said. "But why are you in my house?"

"2011! Great year!" he said. then his grin fell, and he looked slightly confused. "Although I don't know why I'm here..."

I eyed him curiously. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't know." he said. "I really don't, I suppose it's a mystery then!"

"Um, okay. Who... who are you?"

His grin returned. "Oh no-one really, but you can call me the Doctor!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of 'The Story Of Us'. I don't know when I'll be posting the second chapter, I just want to see how well this one goes first. :) And I'd like to thank Spirit-of-the-Rain for proofreading, and editing this chapter. :) Love you guys, bye.**

**~Emily**


	2. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... Yet... Also, I don't own Star Treck or Sherlock Holmes. However, I do own Rachel, so don't steal her. Thank you. : )**

* * *

I gave him a confused look. "People just call you the Doctor?" I asked. That's a strange name to give someone...

"Yeah, that's me, the Doctor," he said nonchalantly.

I nodded. "Okay, what's that exactly?" I asked pointing to the blue box.

He grinned. "That's my TARDIS. Isn't she beautiful?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The TARDIS," he said. "Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space."

My eyebrow continued it's journey up my forehead. "Is that a pick-up line?" I asked. "If it is, it's the worst one I've ever heard."

"A pick-up line? Oh no, the TARDIS is the real deal. Travels through time and space, and all that." He grinned a grin that seemed to light up the room with its sheer brightness.

Ignoring the cuteness of his smile (which was rather difficult, as I discovered), I was still rather skeptical, and made sure he knew it. "So, you travel through space in time in a little blue box?" I asked sarcastically.

"Little blue box?" he asked in exaggerated disbelief. "Never!" He opened the door and turned to me with another grin. "Take a look inside."

I walked inside and looked around. Instead of the dingy, small room I had been expecting, I found that the inside was huge! The room was circular, with coral-like pillars. I could see doors leading off to what I presumed were more illogically spacious rooms. I gasped at the sheer beauty and rubbed my eyes in disbelief. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed."It's bigger on the inside!"

* * *

He grinned, and walked inside with his hands in his pockets. "Love that bit," he said. "Anyways, it's dimensionally transcendental."

I turned around to look at him quizzically. "It's dimensionally what now?"

He sighed, it appeared to be a question he received often. Not that it was hard to believe, after all, it was bigger on the inside! I mean, how often did you see that?

"The inside is in a different dimension to the outside," he said it in a monotone, like a chant he had learnt by heart.

"So, it's like stepping through a portal?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Someone's been watching too much Star Trek..." he murmured.

"Okay, first, I don't watch Star Trek," I said. "And second, this is coming from a man who claims to own a functioning time machine."

"Touche. If it helps, it's nothing like a portal." he stated calmly.

"How is telling me what it's not like gonna help me understand what it is?" I asked, slowly getting annoyed.

"Eliminate the impossible-" he began.

"- and whatever remains, however improbable, it must be the truth." I finished the quote with a smile. Sherlock Holmes had always been one of my favorite books.

* * *

I looked around again, it was absolutely amazing! Suddenly something struck me. "So, let me guess, you're not human."

He nodded. "Correct, I'm a Timelord."

"Ooooh, Timelord, fancy," I said with a smile. "You look human to me..." I said thoughtfully, walking around him with a surmising gaze. When I reached his face again, I was shocked to see the rather handsome features arranged in an annoyed expression.

"How many times must I say this? Humans look Timelord, not the other way arround!"

"Sure we do," I said, backing away slightly. I had clearly brought up a touchy subject.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

"No, not at the moment," I said shrugging.

He smiled."Okay, well I think it's time for someone to go to bed." he suggested.

I laughed. "And who would that someone be?"

His smile widened. "You. It's getting late."

I rolled my eyes playfully. As put out as I was being told to go to bed by a man who had invaded my bedroom in a dimensionally transcendental time-and-space machine, he had a point. I had already been fairly exhausted, and the excitement and sheer unbelievability of the past hour or so had left me well and truly dead on my feet. Walking out of the TARDIS reluctantly, I voiced my submission to the Doctor's voice of reason. "Okay fine."

The Doctor followed me. "Good night Rachel," he said with a small smile.

"Night Doctor," I said. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt, and turned around to see the Doctor still standing there. "Doctor?" I asked.

"Hm? Yes?" he replied with a question of his own.

"I need to change," I said, a slight blush creeping onto my face. "Could you um... get back inside your TARDIS?" I asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, yes of course," he said awkwardly, walking inside the TARDIS, and closing the door.

I changed into my pj's and hopped into bed. I looked at the TARDIS one last time, and smiled before falling asleep. "Good night, Doctor." I whispered as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter two (finally). I know I haven't updated in a while, and I apologise. Chapter three will be posted next week, so watch out for it. Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews. Also, I'd like to thank NekoKoala and Midnight Angel414 for proofreading/editing. Love you guys, bye! : )**

**~Emily**


	3. Late

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Doctor Who. However I do own Liam, and Rachel, so don't steal them. Thank you. : )**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. Funny, I hadn't heard my alarm this morning... I sat up, and ran a hand through my messy red hair, and looked at the clock. It was noon. "Oh my God!" I shouted. I suddenly smelled something coming from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen. "Doctor, did you turn my alarm off?"

He looked at me as he cooked fried eggs. "Well yeah, you looked tired so I just turned it off so you could get more sleep." he said. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

I sighed. "Doctor, I have to wake up at 9:30 am Monday through Friday because I have a job to get to by 10:00 am." I explained. "I am now very, very late."

"I'm sorry." he apologized. He looked genuinely sorry, and I couldn't stay mad at him when he gave me these (adorable) puppy dog eyes. "I made you breakfast... or brunch..." he said, snapping me back into reality.

"Thank you." I said. I toasted some toast, and got out plates and utensils. He got the food on the plates, and I set out napkins. We then sat down, and started to eat.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's fantastic!" I exclaim. "Really, really brilliant."

"Does it make up for turning off your alarm?"

I smiled. "Yes, yes it does." I said. I finished eating. "I'll do the dishes when I get home, but uh, I have to take a shower, and get ready."

He nodded. "Alright."

"Just stay here, and don't touch anything." I said, walking upstairs. I got my towel, undressed, and got in the shower. My shower was over quickly, and I got into my Starbucks's uniform, and pulled on my shoes. I brushed my hair and teeth, and ran downstairs, grabbing my keys.

* * *

"Come on Doctor, we have to go!"

He poked his head out from the kitchen. "I'm coming?"

"Yes, I can't have you here alone." I said. "You might break things."

He sighed. "Fine, but how long am I going have to sit there?"

"Well, my shift ends at 4:30 pm..." I said.

He sighed again. "Alright, I'll find something to do."

I smiled. "Good, now let's go." I said, walking out to the car, the Doctor behind me. I got in the driver's seat, and he got in the passenger's. I thrust the key into the ignition, and started to drive.

Finally, we got to the Starbucks after being stuck in traffic for 25 minutes. So far this day had not been going well. I ran into the Starbucks, and told the Doctor to sit somewhere. My boss confronted me.

"Why are you so late?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I uh, have this friend staying with me..." I trailed off. "And uh, he turned off my alarm, not knowing I had to get to work." I said. "Look, I promise it won't happen again."

She sighed. "Alright, but only because this is your first time being late." she said.

"Thank you." I smiled a grateful smile.

"Now get to work."

I nodded, and went behind the counter. Most of the people I served were kinda rude, but I honestly didn't care. Finally, my shift was over, and I saw Liam enter the café. I grinned, and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

* * *

"Liam!" I grinned.

"Hey Rach." he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me quickly, and saw the Doctor eyeing us. The Doctor quickly looked away.

I looked at the Doctor, and waved him over. "Doctor, this is my boyfriend Liam." I introduced. "Liam, this is my new friend the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?" Liam questioned.

"Uh, yeah it's a nickname..." I said. "His college friends gave it to him..."

Liam nodded. "Right, well it's a pleasure to meet you Doctor." he smiled, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"And you." the Doctor smiled.

"Hey, babe I have to talk to you real quick." Liam said, turning to face me.

I nodded. "Okay. Um, Doctor could you give us a moment?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course." he said, walking back to the table he was sitting at a few minutes ago.

I looked up at Liam. "What do you need to talk about?"

"You know that date we were going to go on tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have to take over my buddy's shift." he explained. "He has to go to his grandmother's funeral." he added. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, um yeah." I nodded. "I totally understand."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No, no of course I'm not mad." I said, taking his hands in mine. I stood up on my tip toes, and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too Rach." he said, pecking me on the lips. "Call you later." he added, before walking out of the cafe.

* * *

The Doctor walking up to me. "Everything okay?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, we just had to talk about cancelling a date."

"Oh, alright." the Doctor nodded.

"Hey, um would you like to go to a carnival with me?" I asked. "My two friends invited Liam and I, but Liam has an extra shift tomorrow."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." he smiled down at me.

"Alright, let's get home."

"Can I drive?" he asked as we walked out of the café.

"No Doctor."

"But why?" he whined slightly.

"Because... well because I said so, alright."

"Fine..." he grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: W-what is this? I-is this an update? It is! I updated this story! Anyway darlings, here is chapter 3. I hope it's okay. I wrote this at 11:45 pm... Hope you guys like it. And I've been obsessed with the song 'Welcome to the Black Parade' btw.**


	4. Take Out

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be living where I am. Let's use logic people. However, I do own Rachel and Lily so don't steal them. Thank you. **

The Doctor and I had gotten home from Starbucks a few hours ago. He was upstairs working on the TARDIS, and I was here in the kitchen, cooking hot dogs. While the hot dogs were cooking, I started to cut up an onion. Suddenly, I cut my finger by accident.

"Ow!" I yelped rather loudly.

"Rach?" the Doctor called from upstairs. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine!" I called back.

Suddenly, the Doctor appeared in the kitchen. "Are you sure?" there was concern and worry etched on his face,

"Yeah, I just cut my finger." I said, walking to the bathroom, and opening up the medicine cabinet to get a Band-Aid.

"Let me look at it."

"Doctor, really, it's fine." I assured him.

He walked towards me, and gently grabbed my hand. "Just let me look at it." He said. He looked at the cut carefully, and cleaned it.

"Doctor, I can do this by myself." I said. "I'm a big girl."

He nodded. "I know." He said, wrapping the Band-Aid around my index finger. He smiled down at me. "There! All better!" he said, kissing my finger lightly.

"Thanks." I said, blushing lightly. Suddenly, I smelled something burning. "Oh my God, I left the hot dogs on the stove!" I exclaimed. I ran to turn it off. I frowned. "There goes dinner…." I muttered, slightly frustrated.

"Well, we can order out." The Doctor suggested. He went to the counter and threw out the onion, and I threw out the hot dogs.

"How does pizza sound?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

I grabbed the phone, and dialed the number. "Hello?" I asked. "Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery." I added. "One medium-sized cheese pizza." I ordered. "Thank you." I hung up the phone, and set it down.

"Alright, what should we do until the pizza gets here?" I asked.

"Got any movies we could watch?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, follow me." I said, walking into the living room. I grabbed two DVD's. "We can watch 'The Wedding Planner' or 'Step Brothers'." I said. "I am warning you. 'The Wedding Planner is girly and romantic."

"Alright then… um 'Step Brothers' I guess." He said.

I nodded, and put the disk in the DVD player. I sat on the couch next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. A few minutes into the movie, I heard the doorbell right. I stood up, grabbed my wallet, and answered the door.

"Um… medium sized cheese pizza?" the guy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you." I said, giving him the money. "Have a good night."

He nodded. "Thanks, you too." He said, walking back to his car. I closed the door, and held the pizza box.

The Doctor immediately stood up. "Let me get that." He said, walking towards me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because, I can carry it to the kitchen."

"I'm sure." He smiled, gently taking the box from my hands.

"Alright, thanks." I said. "I'll get the plates." I smiled, following him into the kitchen. I opened one of the cabinets, and stood on my tip toes, trying to get two plates.

The Doctor chuckled. "Here, let me get them." He said, getting two plates. He smiled down at me, and handed me the plates. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I replied. "I set the slices of pizza on the plates, and we headed back to the couch. Halfway through the movie, I had fallen asleep, my two slices of pizza finished.

The Doctor looked down at my head resting on his shoulder, and smiled softly. "Let's get you to bed." He whispered. "We've got big day ahead of us tomorrow with the carnival and such." He muttered. He lifted me into his arms, and carried me upstairs, laying me in bed carefully.

"Goodnight." He whispered, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Goodnight." I managed to mumble.

The Doctor went back downstairs, turned off the TV, and put the plates into the sink. He walked back upstairs, and smiled softly before walking into the TARDIS.

**A/N: Hello darlings! I know this is rather short, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Next chapter is when the Doctor meets Lily and Vincent. Hooray! Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Love you, bye! -Emily**


	5. Fun & Games Until Someone Gets Sick

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. *silence* …. *sobbing in the distance***

"Ready to go?" the Doctor called from downstairs. He was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, a dark blue button up shirt under that, a red undershirt, a red tie, and red Converse high tops.

"Coming!" I called back. I came downstairs wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that had the logo of my favorite ban on it, and red Converse high tops. My red hair was tied into a braid, and I had applied light make up.

"Hey, our shoes match." I stated, smiling up at him.

He chuckled. "I suppose they do."

I grabbed my keys and my purse off of the table in my living room. I smiled up at him. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded, and took my hand. "Ready."

We walked out to the car, and I unlocked it. I dropped his hand, and walked to the driver's side of the car, and hopped in. The Doctor then got into the passenger's seat.

"You're going to _love_ Lily and Vincent." I said as I jammed the key into the ignition.

He smiled as the car started to move. "From what you've told me about them, I'm sure they're lovely."

The carnival was about 15 minutes away, and there was morning traffic. Finally, we started to move again. We got to the carnival parking lot, and I spotted Lily's car. I parked a few spaces away, stepped out of the car, the Doctor doing the same.

"Rachel!" Lily called as she ran towards me, Vincent not far behind.

I grinned as she pulled me into a hug. "Hey Lily." I said, hugging her back. "How've you been?"

"Busy with wedding planning." She smiled.

I pulled away from the hug, and said hello to Vincent. "Guys, this is my new friend, the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah, uh… it's a nickname."

Lily and Vincent nodded. "Where's Liam?" Lily asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh… he couldn't make it." I said. "He had to take over a friend's shift."

"Oh, okay."

"And I couldn't leave the Doctor alone at the house…." I said. "He uh, tends to break things."

"Oi!" he cut in. "I do not break things!"

"You broke the microwave this morning!"

Lily giggled, and grinned. I looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"You two are so a couple!" she exclaimed, still giggling.

"No we're not!" the Doctor and I say in unison. The Doctor and I look at each other. "Stop that!" we both say.

Lily kept giggling. I shot her a look that said 'just shut up and drop it'.

"Let's go ride some rides!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Alright, um which one should we go on first?" I asked.

"The biggest roller coaster that's here." She smiled.

I went slightly pale. I hated roller coasters, and Lily knew that. "Um, alright." I nodded. "Sure."

Vincent and the Doctor walked ahead of us, and they were talking about something to do with science.

"Lily, I hate roller coasters."

"I know." She said. "But the Doctor can protect you, because you two are a couple." She teased.

"Lily this isn't funny."

She sighed. "We'll just go on this one, I promise."

"Alright.." I said. I looked up at the roller coaster as we got in line, and went pale.

The Doctor looked at me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Hm?" I asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You look pale…"

"Really, I'm fine Doctor." I lied. Truthfully, I was really scared.

He nodded. "Okay." He said. "Tell me if something is bothering you though."

"Alright, got it." I said. It was finally our turn, and Lily and Vincent were seated together, and the Doctor and I sat together in the seat in front of them. We were strapped in, and the carts started to go upwards.

The Doctor looked down at me and noticed I didn't look too well. "Rach, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Don't laugh…." I muttered. "But I am terrified of roller coasters."

His eyes widened slightly, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. "Rachel, why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I was embarrassed…" I muttered. I wasn't completely lying.

"Rachel, you've got to speak up." He said.

"I know…" I muttered. Suddenly we went full speed downwards. My eyes widened, and I buried my face into his chest.

Finally, we came to a halt, and got out of the seats. I shook slightly, and the Doctor pulled me into a hug. "Rach, it's okay, it's over." He whispered.

I nodded into his chest. "I know." I muttered.

He rubbed my back. "Everything is okay." He said. "You're safe."

I pulled away from the hug, and nodded, smiling softly.

He smiled. "There we go, finally a smile."

"Hey, we're gonna get some food, want to join us?" Lily cut in as she walked towards us, Vincent next to her.

I looked at the Doctor. "Want to some lunch?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said, taking my hand.

The four of us walked up to a food stand. Lily and Vincent ordered quickly, and sat down at two-seater. "What will you be having?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Um, a corn dog and a small soda." I said. "Thank you."

"And you sir?"

"Just a soda for me." The Doctor said.

She nodded, and got us our food. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I said again as the Doctor and I walked to a two-seater.

"How come you didn't get anything to eat?" I asked.

He eyed the corn dog. "I don't trust carnival food…"

"Yeah… neither do I, but I'm feeling a bit dizzy, so I need something in my stomach."

He nodded, and sipped his soda. "Actually, could I have a bite of that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I said, holding the corn dog out to him.

He took a bite, and nodded. "Mm, it's okay."

I smiled, and took a bite. "Yes, yes it is."

Lily and Vincent walked towards us. "Hey we got to go, busy, busy with wedding stuff." She said.

"Alright, see you soon Lily, you too Vincent."

He smiled. "See ya Rach."

I hugged them both, and so did the Doctor, and then they were gone.

"We better get home soon too." I said. The Doctor and I ended up sharing the corn dog, and it was soon finished.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's been a tiring day."

We stood up, and walked back to the car. I thrust the key into the ignition, and started to drive. There was less traffic so we got home quicker. My stomach started to hurt. Damn carnival food…

I got out of the car. "Damn carnival food…" I muttered as I locked the car.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Stomach ache."

"That's what carnival food with do to ya." He said. "Come on, let's get you to bed so you can take a nap."

I nodded, and walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Alright."

I set the keys down on the table, and the Doctor picked me up and carried me upstairs. I had fallen asleep before he had gotten to the room. He set me down gently. "Feel better Rach." He whispered.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! So the Doctor and Rachel had a touching moment there. Anyway, hope you guys like it. This chapter is longer than the others, so yeah. Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	6. Dinner Plans

Disclaimer: Me? Own Doctor Who? You guys are great at telling jokes! However, I do own Rachel, Liam, Erik, & Holly.

A/N: Usually I do these at the end, but I wanted to answer some reviews.

Exact Estimate: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

NekoKoala: Thank you so much.

Onceuponahungerdiaries: Thank you. I'm glad you like it!

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. I went downstairs dressed in my sweatpants and band t-shirt. I saw that the Doctor was cooking breakfast.

He smiled at me. "Morning sunshine."

I smiled softly. "Morning." I said. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes." He grinned.

I nodded, and yawned. "Sounds great."

"Still tired?" he asked.

"I'll be fine once I get my coffee." I said as I walked towards the coffee maker. Suddenly the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Rach." My brother Erik said on the other line.

"Hey Erik, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you and Liam wanted to go out to dinner with Holly and I." he said.

"Um, yeah, when?" I asked.

"Tonight, say…. 7:00 pm."

"Yeah, I just have to call Liam to see if he can go." I said. "He's been real busy with work recently."

"Alright, just give me a call when you can."

"Alright, love you Erik."

"Love you too, Rach." He said, hanging up.

The Doctor put the pancakes on two plates. "Who was that?"

"My older brother Erik." I replied, pouring two cups of coffee. "He wanted to see if Liam and I wanted to go out to dinner with him and his fiancé."

"When?" the Doctor asked, setting the table.

"Tonight, but I don't know if Liam can make it." I said. "I gotta call him."

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah, I haven't seen my brother since last Christmas." I said, when suddenly the phone started to ring again. I went to go pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Liam said.

"Hey I have to ask you something." I said.

"Alright, shoot."

"Erik invited us to go out to dinner with him and Holly." I said. "Can you go?"

There was a pause. "Damn, wish I could go, but I'm busy with work tonight."

"Can't you have someone take over your shift?" I asked. "I mean, you said we'd do something together…"

"I know babe, I'm really sorry."

I sighed. "Alright, no it's fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." I assured him.

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." I said, hanging up.

I walked back to the table, and sat down. The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just Liam cancelled on me again…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine, I'll just call Erik and ask him if we can reschedule."

"Well… I could go with you if you want." He said.

I looked up at him. "Oh, that'd be great." I said. "Thank you." I smiled. "I mean, I haven't seen him in a while, so it really means a lot to me that you would go with me so we could see him."

He grinned. "You're quite welcome Rachel."

The Doctor and I finished eating, and I did the dishes. "So do you have a tuxedo or something to wear?" I asked as I dried a plate.

"Yeah, it's somewhere in the TARDIS…" he said. "Actually, let me go find it now." He said, walking upstairs.

I put the plate back, and dried my hands. I went upstairs, and looked through my closet for something I could wear tonight. I grinned as I pulled out my favorite dress from Forever 21. It was a blue faux leather yoke dress with a thin black belt that went around the waist. I also dug out my black patent stripe platform pumps, which were also from Forever 21.

I went to the bathroom to try them on. I walked out of the bathroom, and back to my room to see the Doctor in his tuxedo. He turned around and saw me.

"You look…." He started. "You look fantastic."

I blushed lightly. "Thank you." I said. "So do you." I added. "Well uh, it's 11:45 am, so we have a lot of time, so what do you want to do till then?"

"Well first, change out of this." He said. "Then, we can go to the park maybe."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I agreed. "I'm going to take a shower, and then get dressed. Then we can head to the park." I smiled.

He nodded, and disappeared into the TARDIS. I changed out of my dress and shoes, and took a shower. I then got dressed in skinny jeans, a blue V-neck t-shirt, and blue Converse shoes. I brushed my teeth and hair, and knocked on the TARDIS door.

The Doctor stepped out dressed in a dark green long sleeved t-shirt, jeans, and red Converse high tops. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "No suit today?"

He shrugged. "Nah, I thought I'd wear something casual."

I nodded. "You look great." I said, looking him up and down. I had to admit, he looked kind of sexy.

He smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Ready to go?" he asked, taking my hand.

I nodded, and we walked downstairs, and out the door. "We don't have to take the car; the park is 5 minutes away."

He nodded. "So your brother, how old is he?"

"28." I answered. "I'm the youngest of the family." I added. "It has its pros and its cons."

"And how old are you?" he asked curiously.

"21." I answered.

He nodded. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yep, 4 brothers." I said. "Erik, Max, Aaron, and Harry."

"Wow, so you're the only girl." He said. "What about your mum and your dad?"

I paused. "Um, my mom died when I was 10." I said. "But my dad is still alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mum, I didn't know." He said softly.

"No, no it's fine." I said. We got to the park, and sat on a bench.

"You know, if you're around long enough, you should meet my family." I suggested.

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said. "So um, do you know why Liam has to work all these extra hours?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No…" I said. "I feel like our relationship is fizzling."

He nodded. "Do you know how you can fix it?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean we can't spend time together, because we're both so busy." I said. "If it comes down to it I might have to break up with him…" I muttered. "But, let's not talk about relationships…"

He nodded. "Okay." He said softly. "So, your brother's fiancée is she nice?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's great." I said. "We hang out a lot when she comes up, and Erik usually hangs out with Liam."

He nodded. "We should walk back, I have to work on the TARDIS a bit." He said. "Wanna help me?" he asked, standing up, and holding out his hand.

I nodded. "Sure." I said, taking his hand.

We walked back to the house, and went upstairs. He opened the doors to the TARDIS, and ushered me inside. I looked around.

"This is just so amazing."

He smiled. "Yeah, she's great." He said. "I just don't know why she's been acting up lately…" he added, his smile fading.

I sat down on the floor, and watched him work. I handed him certain wires and tools. We had been in there for a few hours, and I checked my watch.

"Doctor, its 5:00 pm."

He stood up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got home from the park at noon, and worked on the TARDIS for 5 hours."

"Huh…." He muttered. "Well, time flies by in the TARDIS." He said.

"Well, we better get cleaned up and then get ready." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose so." He held his hand out for me.

I took his hand, and was pulled to my feet.

A/N: Hello lovelies! I think I am definitely getting better with the updates. Anyway, I'm going to make the dinner chapter a separate chapter because this is a long chapter! Anyway, hope you guys like it, I feel like this chapter was okay, but meh. I love getting your feedback, so don't forget to review! Bye, love you guys!

-Emily


	7. Dinner With The Doctor

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it now, well then you're just never gonna get it. However, I do own Erik, Holly, Liam, and Rachel**

**A/N: Review answering time!**

**Onceuponahungerdiaries: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And who knows, you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Sieni1: You'll just have to read to find out. And thank you!**

**TheRiverRose: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And thanks, I appreciate it!**

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was about 30 minutes long, but we finally got there. I smiled as I spotted my brother and Holly. I took the Doctor's hand, and tugged him towards them.

"Hey Erik." I said, hugging my brother. "How are you?"

"I'm great Rach, what about you?"

"I'm doing fine." I smiled. I turned to Holly. "Hey Holly."

She grinned, her perfectly white teeth showing. "Rachel! How are you?" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm great Holly, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" she said happily. "Busy, busy." She added, pulling away.

I faced both Erik and Holly. "Well, um, Liam couldn't make it." I said. "But I brought a friend." I smiled. I tugged on the Doctor's hand, and he faced them. "This is my friend the Doctor."

"It's a nickname." The Doctor added. "College friends gave it to me a while back…"

Erik nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I grinned. "Well, who's ready to eat?"

Erik chuckled. "Alright, we better head in." he smiled. He took Holly's hand, and walked inside, the Doctor and I close behind. I had to admit, the Doctor looked damn good in his tuxedo.

"Hello." The hostess smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um, a table for four." Erik said. "Thanks."

The hostess led us to a table, and we sat down. "Your waitress will be here shortly." She said with a grin.

And after about 2 minutes a waitress with long jet black hair that was tied up into a tight bun walked towards our table. "Hello." She said, chewing a piece of bubblegum. "I'm Haylee, and I'll be your waitress." She smiled. "Can I get you all something to drink?"

Erik smiled. "I'll have water, thanks."

"I'll have water too, thank you." Holly replied.

"I'll have iced tea." I smiled.

"And I will have iced tea too." The Doctor smiled.

The waitress nodded, and walked away. Erik faced the Doctor. "So, what do you do for a living?"

The Doctor paused. "Um, I'm a physics teacher." He smiled.

Erik nodded. "Holly here is a math teacher." He said, smiling at Holly.

She smiled. "I've been teaching for 2 years."

The Doctor nodded. "So, you two are engaged, correct?"

Holly nodded, her hand resting on top of Erik's. "Yes, the wedding is July 1st, 2012."

Erik smiled, and kissed Holly's cheek. Erik turned to face me. "So Rach how is Liam these days?"

"Um, he's great." I replied. "He's just been super busy lately…."

Erik nodded. "Yeah, hopefully you two can work things out and actually spend some time with each other." He said. "He may not be my favorite person in the world, but if makes you happy, then I'm happy."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Erik." I said when finally our drinks came.

"Thank you." I said to the waitress as she gave us our drinks.

"Do you all know what you want to order?" she asked. She looked at the Doctor, and smiled flirtatiously.

He blinked. "Um… I'll have the smoked salmon." He said.

She nodded, and wrote it down. She looked at me.

"Um, I'll have the garden salad."

Erik and Holly ordered, and the waitress left to get our food. I looked up at the Doctor. "I think she likes you." I said.

He looked at me, confused. "What would give you that idea?"

"Dude, she was totally giving you a look." I said.

"Really? I didn't notice."

He hadn't noticed? No way, that's impossible, that waitress wasn't exactly be subtle… "Really?" I asked.

"Really!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you act like a couple?" Erik asked.

"Yes, actually." The Doctor and I say in unison. We looked at each other. "No! We are not doing this again!" we both exclaim.

Erik and Holly laughed. "Let me guess, it was Lily who pointed it out." Erik said.

"Yes." The Doctor and I grumbled. We both shot looks at each other.

The waitress soon came back to give us our food. Under the Doctor's plate was a slip of paper. She looked at him, and winked. To say that the Doctor looked puzzled was an understatement.

I took the slip of paper, and giggled. "What?" the Doctor asked.

"I told you she likes you!" I exclaimed. "The paper says 'To the skinny by in the sexy green t-shirt, call me.' And then she wrote down her cell phone number."

He blinked. "Oh…" he said.

"I mean, I'm not surprised." I said. "I mean, you're attractive and all."

He smirked. "So Rach, you like what you see, eh?"

My cheeks turned pink. "I-I… shut up." I mumbled.

Erik chuckled. "Rachel, your face is bright pink."

"Oh… really?" I asked, blushing bit more. I started to eat my salad.

We didn't talk much, mostly because we were all busy eating. When we were all finished I paid for the meal, and we headed outside. I hugged Holly and Erik.

"I'll see you guys soon."

"Definitely." Erik said, smiling. He looked at the Doctor and Holly. "Can I talk to Rachel for a second?" he asked. "Sibling to sibling?"

The two nodded, and walked away. I turned to face Erik. "What do you want to talk about?"

"That Doctor guy, I like him Rach." He said. "And I know you're with Liam, but you and him would be good together." He added. "You two have this chemistry, and I don't know, you two just fit like puzzle pieces…" he said. "I just feel like Liam might not be the right guy…."

I nodded. "Well, uh, I don't really know what to say…" I muttered. I hugged him quickly. "See you Erik, love you."

"Love you too Rach." He whispered.

I walked back to the car, and got in the driver's seat. The Doctor turned to face me as he got in. "So what did you guys talk about?" he asked.

"Just… sibling stuff." I lied. "No big deal."

He nodded. "When we get home I think I'll work on the TARDIS a bit." He said. "Want to keep me company?" he asked.

I smiled as I drove. "Yeah, yeah I would."

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! So now the Doctor has met some of Rachel's family! So, I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with Liam….. How do you guys feel about him? And is Rachel growing feelings for our dear Doctor? Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, come on you know you want to. Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	8. Funny Hair Man

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it, because you all know it. However, I do own Rachel, Liam, Harry, Stacey, and Anna. **

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

The next day wasn't busy at all really. The Doctor and I stayed home, and I cleaned the house and he cleaned the TARDIS. Suddenly the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Rach, how are you?" my oldest brother Harry said on the other line.

"I'm fine Harry, how are you?"

"I'm great." He replied. "I just flew into Maryland, and I have Stacey with me."

"You're in Maryland? Why?"

"I have some business meetings to attend." He replied. "I was wondering if you could babysit Stacey for me for 3 days."

"Yeah, yeah of course I can."

"Great, thanks." He said. "I'll bring her around this evening, say 7:00 pm?"

"Yeah, sounds great." I replied. "Love you Harry."

"Love you too Rach." He said, hanging up.

* * *

I checked the time; it was about 3:30 PM. I walked upstairs and knocked on the TARDIS doors. The door flung open, and the Doctor stood in the doorway dressed in his brown pinstripe suit and red Converse high tops.

"Hey, my niece is coming over this evening." I said.

He nodded. "Okay, what's her name?"

"Stacey, she's 6 years old." I replied.

He stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the doors. "Alright, sounds great." He smiled.

"They're coming around 7:00 PM, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

He grinned. "I want to show you the library that's in the TARDIS."

I grinned back at him. "Alright."

He took my hand, and opened the TARDIS doors. He pulled me inside, and down a few hallways, when finally we got to the library.

"Well?" he asked, grinning. "Do you like it?"

I grinned. "I love it!" I exclaimed happily. "It's absolutely fantastic!"

"I could spend all day in here." He said. "Actually, I've done that before."

I looked at some of the books. "This is brilliant." I muttered.

The Doctor showed me all the different sections and how to find certain books. Before I knew it, it was already 6:45 PM. "Doctor we have to get downstairs." I said. "Knowing my brother, he'll be early." And with that we got out of the TARDIS. I heard the doorbell ring, and ran downstairs.

* * *

I opened the door, grinning. The Doctor stood next to me. "Harry!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

He chuckled. "Hey Rachel." He said. "How's Liam been lately?"

"Oh, he's been really busy." I replied, pulling away. I looked up at the Doctor. "This is my friend the Doctor." I said. "It's a nickname."

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you Doctor." He smiled.

I looked down at Stacey, and picked her up. "Hey there Stacey." I grinned.

She giggled as I picked her up. "Hi Aunt Rachel!"

"Ready for a super fun visit?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Harry smiled. "Love you sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of Stacey's head.

"Love you daddy." She replied as Harry left. The Doctor closed the door, and Stacey's eyes were fixed on his hair. "Why does he have funny hair?"

I chuckled as the Doctor got slightly defensive. "Oi! My hair is not funny!" he pouted slightly.

"But it's all sticky-upy." Stacey said.

"Doesn't mean it's funny." He grumbled.

* * *

"Alright, enough about the Doctor's funny hair." I said. "What do you want for dinner Stacey?"

"Pizza!"

"Oh you know your father would kill me if I gave you pizza." I replied.

"Oh come on Rach, be a rebel." The Doctor teased.

"Yeah, I agree with funny hair man!" Stacey giggled.

"Alright, we'll order pizza." I said.

Both Stacey and the Doctor grinned. After I got off the phone with the pizza place, Stacey looked up at me.

"Aunt Rachel can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Are you and funny hair man together like mommy and daddy are?"

I laughed. "No, no, no sweetie." I said. "I already have a boyfriend, his name is Liam." I added.

"Why does everyone think we're a couple?" the Doctor asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

Stacey still looked puzzled. "Then why does funny hair man live with you, but Liam doesn't?"

"Well Stacey the Doctor needed a place to stay, so I said he could stay with me." I answered. "Liam already has a place to live."

"Oh…." She said. "Okay."

I smiled, and nodded, when suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza." I said, grabbing my wallet. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hello." I said. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks." The pizza man said. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good." I smiled. I paid for the pizza, and was given the boxes. "Thank you, have a good evening."

"Yeah, you too." The pizza man said as he walked back to his car.

I closed the door, and walked back to the kitchen. I set it on the counter, and grabbed three plates. The Doctor helped me set the table, and all three of us sat down.

"Alright Stacey, its 8:15 now, and you go to bed at 9:00."

"Aw, but Aunt Rachel, I don't have to go to school tomorrow." She said.

"I know sweetie, but your dad is already gonna kill me for getting pizza."

She pouted slightly. "Alright…." She mumbled.

The Doctor grinned. "You know Stacey, Rach and I can show you something really cool after dinner."

Stacey's mood completely changed, and she looked up at him with bright eyes. "Oh, really?!" she asked. "What is it?"

The Doctor's grin widened. "It's a surprise." He said. "You'll have to eat dinner and get ready for bed, and then we'll show you."

She grinned, and ate like there was no tomorrow. After we were all finished eating, she got ready for bed, and the Doctor and I did the dishes. Suddenly, Stacey came into the kitchen dressed in a pink night-gown.

"Can I see the surprise now?" she asked, grinning.

The Doctor nodded, and picked her up. "You sure can." He said as we all walked upstairs. We walked towards my room, and he turned the doorknob.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter. **** Here we meet Rachel's niece Stacey. Anyway, Thanksgiving is over and done with, and school is coming up soon, so updates will be coming less and less. And I also have to update 'Reunited'.**

**Also, school has got extra busy and I'm not even home that much, so I'll try to write a few chapters this weekend so I'll have them ready. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I thought I ended the chapter at a good spot.**

**Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	9. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I start shouting that own Doctor Who, everyone will believe it. No? Oh, okay then. However, I do own Rachel, Liam, and Stacey.**

**A/N: Review Answering Time! (I gotta get a better name for that)**

* * *

**Feng Yue: Okay, I'm just going to answer all your reviews here. First, the only reason that he can't 'smell' the year and place is because that was a piece of information I forgot. Second, there's no specific reason as to why he landed in her bedroom. The TARDIS just brought him there. The TARDIS brings him to where he ****_needs _****be. And thank you, I appreciate that you clarified that. I'm not going to say much about Liam and Rachel because there will be more interaction between them, and I don't want to give anything away. Also, you don't have to be a couple to kiss someone's forehead or finger. Relatives and friends can do that, but that's just from my personal experiences. And there is a reason that you don't know everything about Rachel. When you first meet someone you don't automatically know everything about them. So of course it's going to take a while for you to completely get to know Rachel. And Liam is a really minor character and he's kind of shady, so of course you don't know much about him. I'm focusing on the relationship between Rachel and the Doctor and Rachel and her family.**

* * *

**OnceadiaryintheTARDIS: Haha, well you'll have to read on to find out!**

* * *

**TheRiverRose: Thank you so much! **

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to my room, revealing the TARDIS. Stacey's eyes widened with curiosity. She looked up at the Doctor. "What's that?" she asked. "And what's it doing in Aunt Rachel's room?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'll show you what it is." He said. "And it kind of just brought me here." He added. "Not sure why, I guess it's a mystery."

The three of us walked to the TARDIS, and the Doctor opened the door. Stacey walked inside, followed by the Doctor and I. Her eyes glowed with shock and amazement.

She looked up at the Doctor. "It's bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed.

He grinned. "Yeah, it is." He said. "Stacey, this is the TARDIS." He added, walking over to the console.

She looked at all the buttons and switches. "This is so cool." She muttered.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's a beauty." He smiled. He looked over at me.

I walked towards them. "Alright Stacey, it's time for bed."

She yawned slightly. "Alright."

I picked her up and walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor following. I to the guest room and tucked her in. "Good night Stacey." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night Aunt Rachel." She murmured, closing her eyes.

The Doctor smiled softly. "Night Stacey." He whispered.

"Good night funny hair man." She mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

His smile grew slightly, and he took my hand. The two of us walked out of the room, and I closed the door. "You're really god with kids." I said.

"Thanks." He said. "I've had experience."

"Do you have kids?" I asked curiously.

His smile fell. "Had." He said. "I had kids…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I murmured.

"No, no it's fine." He said. "It's just a touchy subject."

I nodded. "Alright, well I have to call Liam; we haven't talked in a while." I said, dropping the Doctor's hand. "I'll be downstairs."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the TARDIS." He said, walking towards my room.

* * *

I walked downstairs and grabbed the phone, and dialed Liam's number. There were three rings before a girl answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I must have accidentally dialed the wrong number…" I said. "Do you happen to know Liam Smith?"

"Um, yeah I do." She said. "He's my boyfriend…" she added. "Who are you anyway?"

I froze. "I'm… I'm his girlfriend Rachel…" I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." I repeated. "Anyway, tell him that I called, and tell him that I'm done with him." I said.

"Um, alright, yeah sure." She said. "I'll definitely do that."

"Alright." I said hanging up. I looked at the floor of my kitchen, tears brimming my eyes. I walked upstairs, and I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt. I sat on my bed.

* * *

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS and noticed that something wasn't right. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him. "I'm fine…" I lied. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying." He said. "Rachel, please tell me."

A tear slipped down my face, and I quickly wiped it away. "I called Liam." I muttered.

"And?" he asked.

"And some girl picked up claiming she was his girlfriend." I said, wiping another tear away.

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh Rachel." He whispered. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He said into my hair.

I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. "I'll…. I'll be fine." I muttered. "I just need time to get over it, but I'll be fine." I replied.

He pulled away. "Come on, get some rest." He said softly.

"Okay." I muttered, lying down. "Good night Doctor." I added.

He kissed my forehead. "Good night Rachel." He said, walking back into the TARDIS.

I looked at the TARDIS, and smiled softly. Soon, my eyelids started to grow heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's chapter nine! So, Stacey has seen the TARDIS and Rachel has dumped Liam. Anyway, school is getting super busy nowadays and it's getting hard to write because I don't have time. Hopefully I'll get chapter 10 written soon.**

**Also, there probably won't be too many chapters left of this story… Maybe like 5-6 more chapters, I don't really know yet. Also, I've been itching to start a new story, but I have TSOU and Reunited to finish before I can start another one, so… yeah. Don't forget to review! Love you guys, bye.**

**-Emily.**


	10. Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: I have taken the Doctor hostage, take that BBC.**

* * *

I woke up and got dressed in my work uniform. I knocked on the TARDIS door, and it swung open. "Hey Doctor, I have to go to work, can you babysit Stacey?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course." He replied. "And Rach, are you okay, after last night?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. "See you later." I smiled. I walked downstairs, grabbed my purse and my keys, and then headed out the door. I hopped into my car and drove to work. I was working behind the counter, when I heard the bells on the door jingle. I looked up to see Erik.

"Erik?" I asked, raising a brow. "What are you doing here?"

Erik walked up to the counter, looking pissed. "Where is he?" he asked. "Where is the son of a bitch?"

"Where's who?" I asked. "Erik what's going on?"

"Liam! Where is he?!" he exclaimed. "I know what he did to you, and I am going to kill him!"

"How the hell did you find out about that?!" I asked.

"The Doctor called me last night after you had fallen asleep." Erik answered. "Now where is the cheating bastard?"

"The Doctor told you?!" I asked. "And I don't know, Liam is probably at work." I said.

"I'm going to kill him!" he yelled. "No one does that to my sister, no one!"

"Erik, Erik calm down." I said.

My boss walked towards me. "Rachel, what's going on?"

"My brother, he's just being really protective… Just some personal stuff." I said.

"Right, well, I suggest you go home, and take him with you."

I nodded. "Alright, yeah." I replied. "Come on Erik." I said, dragging him to the car. I drove home quickly and got out. I marched up to my room. "Stacey go downstairs your Uncle Erik is here, and I need to talk to the Doctor."

* * *

She nodded, and ran downstairs. The Doctor looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"Did you call Erik and tell him about Liam?" I asked.

"Yeah…. I just thought he should know…." He muttered.

"Doctor, I could have called him!" I exclaimed. "And how'd you get his number?"

"Well… I looked in the phone book…" he said. "I was just trying to help Rach, I swear."

"I know, really I do, and I appreciate it." I said. "It's just all of this is coming down on me like a ton of bricks, and Erik made a scene at work." I explained.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I should have asked you if I could call him and tell him about it." He said. "I was just trying to protect you; you're my friend after all."

I smiled softly, and hugged him. "Well, thank you for protecting me." I said.

He hugged me back and lifted me up slightly. "You are quite welcome."

He set me down and I pulled away from the hug. "Come on, let's go downstairs." I replied, grabbing his hand. The two of us walked downstairs.

* * *

"Sorry I made a scene earlier…" Erik apologized. "I was just really, really pissed, but I shouldn't have acted like that."

I let go of the Doctor's hand, and hugged my brother. "It's okay Erik." I replied. "You were just trying to protect me, like that dork over there." I said smiled.

"Oi, I'm not a dork!" the Doctor exclaimed, putting on a fake pout.

I pulled away from the hug, and smiled up at the Doctor. "Yes you are."

"Then that makes you the dork's friend." He smiled back.

"And I am totally fine with that." I replied.

Stacey looked at all of us slightly confused. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say that Liam and I aren't together anymore." I said. "He did something that wasn't good at all."

She crossed her arms. "Well then, I am very mad at him!" she exclaimed.

I picked her up and nodded. "Yeah, I think we're all mad at him." I said.

"Well!" Erik exclaimed, smiling slightly. "Let's go out for lunch, my treat!"

We all piled into my car, the Doctor and Stacey in the back seats. "So, where are we going Liam?" I asked as I jammed the keys into the ignition.

"There's this little restaurant by your work, I thought we could go there." Erik suggested.

"How does that sound everybody?" I asked as I started to drive.

"Sounds good!" Stacey exclaimed happily.

"Sounds great Rach." The Doctor replied, smiling.

* * *

We got to the restaurant and were seated quite quickly. I looked around and noticed a couple sitting at a table near us. "No, no, no." I muttered. "Please not here." I pleaded.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked. He looked at the table and saw Liam and his girlfriend. The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "I'll be right back." He muttered.

"Doctor, no just stay here." I pleaded as he got up.

"I'll just be a moment Rachel." He said, walking towards the table.

Liam looked up at the Doctor. "Um, can I help you?" he raised a brow.

"You hurt someone I like." The Doctor muttered, glaring at him. "I suggest that you stay far, far away from Rachel." He said. "'Cos if you hurt her again, you'll have to answer to me, and you're already on thin ice." He added. "Got it?"

Liam nodded, jaw clenched slightly. "Yeah, I got it." He muttered.

The Doctor walked back to our table, and sat next to me. "What'd you day to him?" I asked.

"Oh, let's just say he won't bother you again." He answered, wrapping and arm around my shoulders.

"Well, aren't you just my knight in shining armor." I joked.

"Anything for you my princess." He joked.

Stacey looked at us. "So does that mean you and funny hair man are going to get together?" Stacey asked.

I looked at her, and noticed Erik chuckling. "I… No, I don't think so…." I replied. My cheeks were pink. Going out with the Doctor? I mean… That didn't sound too bad…

"Oh, by the way, dad invited all of us to his house for some family reunion or something." Erik said, changing the subject.

"Oh? When?" I asked.

"It's next weekend." Erik replied. "The Doctor can come too, considering he's your boyfriend." Erik smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. Then again… I wouldn't mind if he was…

"Whatever you say sis." Erik said.

Stacey giggled, and finished her chicken nuggets. "Aunt Rachel your cheeks are pink!"

"Oh, shush you." I smiled.

* * *

We all finished our food, and got up. I picked Stacey up, and looked at Erik. "See you next weekend." I smiled.

"See ya Rach." He smiled. He looked at the Doctor. "Take good care of her."

The Doctor smiled. "I will." He replied. "See you next weekend Erik." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, see ya Doctor." Erik said, leaving.

The Doctor, Stacey, and I got in my car. I smiled at the Doctor. "You really like Erik don't you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

"I think you two will be really good friends." I said.

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, he's chapter 10! I like this chapter a lot, I find it slightly touching. Anyway, let me know what you think! Review, review, review. :) Love you guys, bye.**

**-Emily**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I'm holding the Doctor for ransom. Wait? What? You're telling me he's just a fictional character? Then who the hell is this guy?**

* * *

The next day at around 2:30 PM the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called, walking towards the door. I opened it and saw Harry. "Stacey! Your father is here to pick you up!" I called.

The Doctor came to the door, holding Stacey, and I grinned up at him. "How was she?" Harry asked.

"She was perfect." I smiled.

Harry nodded. "Good, good." He replied. "Sorry about what happened with Liam." He said softly.

My smile faltered. "Yeah, I'm fine though, really."

The Doctor set Stacey down, and she ran to hug her father. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi pumpkin." He smiled. He looked at the Doctor. "Thanks." He said. "For helping Rach babysit Stacey, and for just being there for Rachel." He added. "See you two next weekend." He said, walking back to his car with Stacey.

* * *

I closed the door, and smiled up at the Doctor. "Thank you." I said. "For everything."

He smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "No problem Rach." He said softly.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring, and I pulled away and ran to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rachel!" Lily exclaimed on the other line. "Erik called and told me what happened with Liam." She said. "So, I'm coming over with a buttload of chocolate and a sappy movie."

I laughed, that's so like Lily. "Alright, what are we gonna do about the Doctor and Vincent?"

"Oh, they can go get lunch." She said.

"Alright, what time are you coming over?" I asked.

"Oh, in like an hour." She replied.

"Alright, see you soon." I said, hanging up.

* * *

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Lily. She and I are having a girl's night."

"Oh. What about me?"

"You are going to have lunch with Vincent, have a guy's night." I replied.

He smiled. "Alright, sounds good."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Alright, well they're coming in an hour, so go take a shower and get ready." I said.

He nodded, and walked upstairs, and to the bathroom. He got undressed and turned the shower on. The shower was quick, and he turned off the water. "Damn… forgot the towel…" he muttered. "Rachel!" he shouted.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Can you get me a towel?"

I blinked. "Yeah, sure!" I called, walking upstairs. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and opened the bathroom door a crack. I slipped my hand through. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said, wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." I said. I looked at him as he walked out of the bathroom, and my eyes widened. My cheeks reddened slightly. I looked at his hair. It was messier than usual, but damn it looked good.

He smirked. "Rach?" he asked. "You okay? You're staring."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine." I muttered. "Just get dressed…"

He kept smirking and walked to the TARDIS to get changed. I grabbed my green sweatpants and my white t-shirt and changed. After I was done he walked out of the TARDIS dressed in a blue pinstripe suit and red converse.

"Looking good." I smiled.

"Ah, thank you." He smiled back.

* * *

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I ran to answer it. "Lily!" I exclaimed happily. "Hi Vincent!" I added.

Lily pulled me into a tight hug. "It's good to see you again." She muttered. "I'm really, really sorry about Liam." She added softly.

I nodded. "You too Lils." I whispered. "And really, I'm…. I'm fine." I added, pulling away. I looked up at the Doctor. "Have fun, and don't get in trouble."

He smiled, and hugged me, lifting me off the ground slightly. "Alright, got it, no trouble." He said. "Have fun Rach." He added, setting me down.

I smiled. "See you later Doctor, you too Vincent."

"See ya Rach." The men said in unison as the got in Vincent's car.

* * *

I closed the door as Lily walked in. She popped the movie into the DVD player and she flopped onto the couch next to me. "So, now that Liam is out of the picture," she started. "are you gonna go after the Doctor?" she asked, smirking.

I blushed slightly. "No, that's crazy talk." I said. "I don't even like him like that…." I added. Okay… that was a tiny white lie…

"Yes you do!" she exclaimed as the movie played. "Erik called me, and he talked about the way you looked at him, and you even called him your knight in shining armor."

"Okay, the knight in shining armor thing was a joke."

"Yeah, but he called you his princess." She replied. "I mean, you two are like perfect together, you have certain chemistry, and it just works."

"Just shut up and watch the movie…." I muttered.

She smirked. "I don't know why you're fighting this." She said. "I mean, he's really good looking and fun to be with." She added.

"There's more to him than that…." I said.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked, raising a brow.

"He's…. He's an alien." I said. "More specifically he's a Time Lord."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not." I said. "He has like this TARDIS." I added. "He travels in space and time, but he got stuck here."

"Alright, then let me see it." She replied.

* * *

I sighed. "Alright, come on." I said, pulling her off the couch. I led her to my room, and opened the door, revealing the TARDIS.

Her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God." She said. "He travels in a box?" she asked.

"It's more than that." I replied. "It's huge on the inside; he even has a library in there." I said.

"Can I see it? The inside I mean." She replied.

"Can we wait till he gets back?" I asked. "And you can't tell anyone any of this." I said. "Promise me you won't."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I promise." She replied.

We went back downstairs, and the doorbell rang. "That's them." I said, opening the door.

The Doctor smiled, and both he and Vincent walked in. I pulled the Doctor aside. "Okay… Hi." I said. "Um… I told Lils that you're a Time Lord…. And I took her upstairs…." I muttered. "She just saw the outside of the TARDIS, but she wants to see the inside."

The Doctor blinked. "Um, yeah, yeah okay." He said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, Vincent can see it too." He replied.

"She promised she won't tell anyone, and she'll make Vincent do the same."

He nodded. "Right, okay."

I sighed in relief. "I thought you were gonna be upset honestly."

He smiled. "Oh, I can't be upset with you."

I hugged him. "Thank you." I murmured.

He smiled, and pulled away. "No problem Rach." He said. He took my hand and led me back to the TV room. "Alright, Rach and I have something to show you two."

* * *

Lily smiled at me, and Vincent looked rather confused. The four of us went to my room, and opened the door. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, and opened the door. We all walked inside.

"Well, this is the TARDIS." I grinned.

Lily beamed at me. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed. She looked at Vincent. "Isn't this great?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is." He replied. "It's brilliant." He murmured, looking around.

"You can't tell anyone about this though." I said. "Keep it a secret." I added.

The couple nodded. "Yeah, we promise we won't tell anyone Rach." Lily replied.

I smiled. "Well, this has been an eventful day." I said. "It was good to see you Lils." I added.

She hugged me quickly. "Bye Rach, call me whenever."

I nodded as the couple walked out of the TARDIS. "I definitely will!" I called. I grinned up at the Doctor. "Well, that went better than expected."

"Yeah, yeah it did." He grinned back. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I like them." He said.

"Yeah, they're great." I replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So, Lily and Vincent know about the TARDIS now, exciting! Anyway, let me know what you think. Love you guys, bye.**

**-Emily**


	12. Karaoke

**Disclaimer: If you don't give me the Doctor the TARDIS gets it. Don't test me, you don't want to test an insane person!**

***I don't own 'Accidentally in Love***

I was doing the dishes while the Doctor was sitting at the table sonicing a banana. "How do you feel about karaoke?" I asked.

"I don't really sing, but I'd love to hear you sing again." He smiled.

I remembered the last time I sang for him. "Well, there's this really nice karaoke place downtown, and I was thinking we should go." I suggested. "Just for like 30 minutes or so."

He nodded. "Alright, what time do you want to go?"

"I was thinking in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, sure." He said.

Suddenly my cell phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text. It was from Lily. 'Y'know… after he gets the TARDIS fixed he'll probably leave… He can't stay forever Rach. –Lils' That's right… I got so caught up in spending time with him. What happens when he leaves?

"Who's the text from?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, just Lily." I said. "Just something about her wedding." I lied.

He nodded. "I'm going to work on the TARDIS, just come and get me when you're done with the dishes." He replied, putting the banana down. He made his way upstairs.

Great, I was pretty sure I was falling for a guy who's probably going to leave soon…. "Alright." I replied as he walked upstairs. I finished the dishes in 10 minutes and went upstairs to get him. I knocked on the TARDIS door, and it swung open.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Y'know, when the TARDIS is all fixed up, you should travel with me."

I blinked. I couldn't…. I mean, I have my brother's wedding to go too in a few months… And then Lily's… And my dad needs me… Oh, now I was just making excuses, of course I want to go with him… But I can't… "Oh…" I said. "No, no I can't… My dad, he needs me, I mean after mom died he's just never been the same."

He nodded. "Right, yeah… Of course." He said, sadness in his voice.

"Well… I guess we should go…" I muttered, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." He said, taking my hand. We walked downstairs and got in my car. I jammed the key into the ignition and started driving.

"So, I got a call from my brother Max." I said.

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"Well, he and his girlfriend, Liam's sister, they invited us to a ball." I said.

"Like dancing?" he asked.

"Yeah, this Saturday." I replied.

"And he's dating Liam's sister?" he asked. "Isn't that going to be awkward?"

"Oh, we have bigger problems…" I muttered. "They think you're my boyfriend." I said. Okay, I didn't really think of that as a problem…

"Right… A lot of people seem to think that…"

"Yeah…" I said as I pulled into a parking space. I opened my door, and hopped out, and the Doctor followed suit. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the karaoke place.

"Oh, this is nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I agreed.

"Well, go on up!" he grinned.

"Oh? Now?" I asked.

He nodded, and pushed me onto the stage lightly. I smiled at the crowd. "Hi there." I said. "I'm Rachel, and I'll be singing 'Accidentally in Love." I added. I took a deep breath, and started singing.

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it_

_Every time_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's_

_Love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said "I'm a snowball running"_

_Running down into the spring_

_That's coming all this love melting under_

_Blue skies belting out sunlight,_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry_

_Ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love, I'm in love_

The crowd started clapping and I smiled. "Everyone give it up for Rachel!" the announcer shouted. The crowd clapped louder, and the Doctor grinned.

I walked off the stage and he pulled me into a hug. "Oh, you were brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" he exclaimed.

I hugged him back, and smiled. "Thanks." I replied.

He pulled away, still smiling. "Really, you were fabulous."

I blushed lightly. "Thank you, really."

"You should sing more." He said.

"I will, I definitely will."

"Good, 'cos I love hearing you sing!" he exclaimed as he took my hand.

We walked out of the karaoke place and got in the car. Then, we drove home.

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I loved writing this chapter. I chose the song 'Accidentally in Love' mostly because that's exactly what happened. She didn't mean to fall in love with him; it was an accident, but a good one. Anyway, let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

**Sorry for not updating in ages! I've been super busy planning for high school, and what not.**

**-Emily**


	13. Unlucky Shopping

**Disclaimer: So I'm being sued. Hope that quarter takes you far!**

* * *

I knocked on the TARDIS door. "Doctor!" I shouted.

The doors flung open. "What?" he asked, his hair messier than usual.

"We need to go shopping." I stated.

"Oh? Why?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to that ball tomorrow and I need a dress, and you need a tux."

"I have a tux!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, well you have told me that it brings bad luck." I replied. "I don't want aliens coming at the moment."

He sighed. "Fine, but I hate shopping."

"So do I, now come on I want to get it over with." I said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the TARDIS. The two of us got in the car, and I drove to the FSK mall. I parked in front of Macy's and hopped out. "So, how about we get your tux first?"

He groaned. "Fine." He mumbled.

* * *

I grabbed his hand, and we walked into Macy's. We started looking around. "How about this one?" he asked, holding one up.

I looked at it. "Alright, try it on." I said.

After a few minutes he came out dressed in his pinstripe suit. "Did it not fit?" I asked.

"No, it fit perfectly." He mumbled.

"Well then put it on again, and come out wearing it, I want to see you in it!"

"Ugh, fine." He said, walking back inside the dressing room. He came out a few moments later. "Well?"

I looked him up and down. Damn he looked good. "You look great." I smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Can I take it off now?"

I smiled. "Yes, you can."

2 minutes later he came out dressed in his pinstripe suit again. "Now to look for you dress." He smiled.

I frowned. "Yay." I said sarcastically.

* * *

I picked out a purple strapless dress. "I'm going to try this one on." I said, walking to the dressing room. I came out a few moments later and tugged at the dress slightly. "How do I look?"

He blinked, and looked me up and down. "You look… Great, fantastic!" he exclaimed.

I blushed lightly. "Thanks." I replied. "Can I change back into my old clothes?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

I came out of the dressing room dressed in my jeans and t-shirt. I grabbed matching heels, and paid for the clothes. I carried the bags to the car, and put them in the trunk.

* * *

"I am so glad that, that's over." I said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed, getting into the passenger's seat.

I jammed the key into the ignition, but the car wouldn't start. "No. No don't do that!" I groaned.

"What? What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"I think my car battery just died!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I groaned, and pulled out my cell phone. "Lily, I'm at the FSK mall, and parked in front of Macy's." I said. "My car battery just died, do you have jumper cables?"

"Yeah, Vincent has some." She replied. "He'll be over in a few minutes."

"Oh, thank God." I said. "You're an angel Lils!"

"I know." She said, then hanging up.

I put my phone in my purse. "Vincent is coming with jumper cables." I said.

"That's good, really good." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "I just don't know why my car battery died all of a sudden…" I muttered.

"Mmm, maybe you're just unlucky today." He muttered.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you go shopping…"

He laughed. "Yes, shopping gives you bad luck."

"It does!" I exclaimed. "I swear it does!"

* * *

Soon, a car pulled up next to mine. Vincent came out with the jumper cables. I walked out of the car. "Thanks Vincent, really." I said.

"No problem Rach, Lily and I are always here to help." He replied, lifting up the hood of my car. Soon, we got the car up and running again.

I hopped back into the driver's seat. "Ah, there we go!" I exclaimed happily, jamming the key into the ignition again. "We are up and running!" I added as I started to drive. We got home in about 15 minutes, and I hopped out of the car.

"Here, let me carry on of the bags." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I'm fine, really." I said.

He grabbed one of the bags anyway. "I insist." He said.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." He replied as we walked inside the house.

We carried the bags up to my room and I hung up the dress and the tux in my closet. I left the shoes in their box. "There, all ready for tomorrow evening." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "I'm going to work in the TARDIS, want to hang out in the library?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure, sounds great." I replied as the two of us walked into the TARDIS.

I made my way to the library, and browsed the shelves. "Oh, he would have Spiderman comics wouldn't he…" I murmured as I kept browsing. I eventually settled on reading a book by Agatha Christie. I flopped down on the couch, and started to read. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, the book still in my hand.

The Doctor walked into the library to see me sleeping. He chuckled to himself, and walked towards the couch. He gently took the book out of my hands and put it on a nearby table. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the TARDIS. He lied my down on my bed gently, and smiled.

"Sleep tight." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then walked back into the TARDIS.

"Mmmm…. Night Doctor…" I mumbled in my sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I think it came out okay. It's rather short though… Anyway, tell me what you think! Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	14. The Doctor Dances

**Disclaimer: The BBC is trying to convince me that the Doctor isn't real. Silly BBC!**

* * *

It was 6:30 PM and I was already dressed. I banged on the TARDIS door. "Doctor, come on, we're going to be late!" I called.

I crossed my arms, and a few minutes later the TARDIS door flung open, and out came the Doctor. "Oi, don't shout at me!" he exclaimed. "A man needs time to get ready."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I'm just paranoid." I said. "I hate being late."

"Oh trust me, I know." He said, remembering the whole work incident.

"Anyway, you look great." I said. "Really, really great."

He smiled down at me. "As do you." He replied. He stuck out his hand. "Ready to go my princess?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, but of course." I giggled, taking his hand. We walked downstairs, and to the car.

* * *

"Can I drive?" he asked. "I'll drive safely, I promise."

I thought for a moment, and nodded. "Okay, sure." I smiled as I handed him the keys. I slid into the passenger seat and fastened my seat belt.

The Doctor got in and jammed the key into the ignition, and started to drive. I gripped onto my seat for dear life.

"Doctor, slow down!" I shouted.

He slowed down a bit, and I ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry…." He muttered.

I looked at him, breathing heavily. "God, you scared me half to death!"

"I know, I know, sorry 'bout that…."

I turned on the radio. "It's fine… Just don't ever do that again." I muttered.

He made a face as the modern music started to play. "This music is terrible…."

"Hey! I rather like it, thank you very much." I said.

"But it's so…. Bad." He said. "It's just noise!"

"Alright, what do you want to listen to?" I asked.

"I dunno…." He muttered as he kept driving.

"Okay then, we keep listening to this station." I replied.

"Fine…" he grumbled. We finally got to the dance hall, and safely I might add. The Doctor parked the car and got out, locking the doors.

* * *

I looped my arm through his. "Ready?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled back. "I'm always ready!" he replied.

We walked into the dance hall, and I spotted Max and Donna. "Max!" I shouted. "Donna!"

The couple looked over at us and waved. Soon, they walked over to us. Max pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey there Rach." He said, smiling. He pulled away and looked at the Doctor. "I'm Max, you must be the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and shook hands with Max. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The Doctor replied.

Donna looked at me, and smiled softly. "Sorry about my ass of a brother." She said. "I had absolutely no idea he was cheating on you, I swear."

I waved it off. "It's fine, I'm pretty much over it now."

"I can tell by looking at your new boyfriend." Max said.

"He's… he's not my boyfriend…" I replied.

Max smirked. "Right, of course not." He said. "Well, let's get this show on the road." He added, leading us all to the dance floor.

* * *

Suddenly, a soft, slow song started to play, and I looked up at the Doctor. He placed his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is nice." I said softly.

He smiled a small smile. "Yeah, it is." He agreed.

I remembered what Lily texted me a few days ago… She was right, the Doctor was gonna leave, and probably soon. So, I wanted to make the most of his stay, enjoy the small moments.

"Y'know, when I first met you, I was…. Confused…" I said softly. "But you know what, I'm glad that your TARDIS appeared in my room, and I'm glad I met you."

He smiled. "I'm glad I met you too." He said.

My smiled faltered slightly. "You'll have to leave soon though, right?" I asked.

He frowned slightly. "I'll have to leave someday, yeah." He said softly. "But you can always come with me."

"Oh, you know I'd love to, but I can't." I said. "Dad needs me."

He nodded. "Right, yeah you told me…" he muttered.

"These last few weeks have been great though." I said. "And you'll stay and go to my dad's house with me, right?" I asked.

His smile returned. "Yeah, 'course I will." He replied, spinning me around.

I giggled as he spun me, and looked up at him as he pulled me close. I've been trying to prevent it… I really have… But I think I've fallen for this man…. Maybe that's why I've gotten over Liam so quickly, because I love the Doctor…

The Doctor spun me again, and then dipped me. He smiled down at me, and then pulled me up. "You are a fabulous dancer." He said.

"Oh, thanks, so are you." I replied, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I smiled a small smile. My eyes rested on his lips. They looked so soft…. I chewed my lip slightly.

* * *

"Are you okay Rachel?" he asked. "You've been awfully quiet." He said, breaking the silence.

"Oh? What?" I asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm just enjoying this moment." I said, smiling softly.

He smiled back at me. "Yeah, I am too." He replied, spinning me again. He then lifted me into the air and twirled a bit, before setting me down again.

I grinned up at him. "Really, you are a fantastic dancer!"

"Well, I try." He smiled.

My eyes rested on his lips again, and before I could even think I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his softly. The kiss felt like it could last forever, but I soon pulled away. My eyes went wide, and I pulled away from him.

"I uh… I uh have to go to the restroom…" I murmured. I ran to the restroom, my cheeks red.

"Rachel!" he called as I ran. I ignored him.

God, why did I do that? I shouldn't have done that… I really shouldn't have. I leaned against the bathroom wall and sighed heavily. What was I going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter. I love it, I love it, I love it! So I was actually going to write this as one whole chapter, but I'm splitting it into two. That way there's more suspense and what not. Also, there are only about 4 more chapters of the story left, btw. Anyway, let me know what you think and let's try and reach our goal of 20 reviews! Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	15. Kisses and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I have taken the TARDIS, take that BBC!**

* * *

Max and Donna stared at the Doctor. "What happened?" Max asked.

The Doctor blinked. "I don't know…." He muttered.

Max looked at Donna. "She went to the restroom; can you go check on her?" Max asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, definitely." She said. She walked to the restroom, and leaned next to Rachel. "You okay Sweetie?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I said.

"Wanna tell me what happened back there?" Donna asked.

"I kissed him." I said.

"And why is that bad?" she asked.

"Because, he's…he's going back to London soon, and I love him, and I don't want him to leave." I said. It was only half of a lie… He wasn't going back to London…. He was going to travel through space and time…

"Then tell him you love him, maybe he'll take you with him, or maybe he'll stay."

I shook my head again. "No, no I can't go with him, dad needs me, and I can't make him stay." I said. "He needs to be able to go home…"

"Then at least talk to him, he's so confused right now honey."

I nodded, and sighed. "Okay." I said.

"The ball is almost over anyway, you two can go home and get some rest."

I nodded again. "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

She took my hand and led me outside. I looked up at the Doctor. "Can…. Can we talk outside?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course." He said softly. He looked back at Max and Donna. "See you two next week." He added as we walked to the car.

"I'm sorry." I said. "For kissing you and then running off like that."

"I just want to know what happened." He said, taking my hands in his.

"I don't know what came over me… It's all a blur." I said. "I just kissed you… and ran, I don't really know why I did it." I muttered. That was a total lie. I kissed him because I love him…. But I can't just say that, I mean he probably doesn't even feel the same way. I mean, sometimes I feel like he does, but I don't know…

"The ball is almost over, how about we go home?" he asked.

I nodded. "Okay, but I'm driving." I smiled.

He smiled back. "There's a smile!" he exclaimed. "And, that's probably for the best." He agreed as he handed me the keys.

I got into the driver's seat and jammed the key into the ignition. "Did you have fun?" I asked. "Apart from the whole kissing incident." I said.

He nodded. "Yes, yes I did." He replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"I had a lot of fun." I said. "Haven't been dancing in a while."

"You were great though, really." He said as I drove.

I smiled. "Thanks, so were you." I replied. I yawned slightly.

"When we get home I want you to get into your pj's and go straight to bed." He said.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Yes, dad." I joked.

He laughed. "When we get home I'm going to work on the TARDIS." He said.

I nodded. "Okay, sounds good." I said. I parked in front of the house and hopped out of the car, locking it. I took the Doctor's hand and we went inside. I headed up to my room, and he headed into the TARDIS.

* * *

I changed into my Mickey Mouse pj pants and matching shirt, then I knocked on the TARDIS door, and it flung open.

"Can I keep you company for a bit?" I asked, looking up at him. He had already changed into his pinstripe suit.

"Of course you can!" he exclaimed. "I love company." He smiled.

I walked into the TARDIS, and sat on the jump seat. "Good." I smiled back. "So, you should probably bring jeans and a t-shirt to my dad's next weekend."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked as he started to work.

"Because no one wears suits 24/7." I replied.

"Oi! I do!" he exclaimed.

"Well yeah, that's cause you're well… you." I said. "Please? Just one pair of jeans and t-shirt and then the rest of your clothes can be suits." I added. "And then I will never ask it of you again."

"Promise?" he asked as he worked.

"I promise." I replied, smiling.

He sighed. "Fine, alright." He said.

I grinned. "Thank you!" I said. "And you'll love dad, he's really fun." I added. "Oh, and Stacey will be there."

"Oh, brilliant." He smiled. "She has so much energy."

"Yeah, kind of like you." I replied, smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with having a lot of energy." He shot back.

"I never said there was." I replied, yawning.

He turned and looked at me. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed." He said.

"And who's that?" I asked.

"You." He said, playfully tapping my nose.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ah, alright, alright, I'm going to bed." I replied as I stood up. I walked to the TARDIS doors, and opened them. "Good night Doctor." I said as I hopped out of the TARDIS.

"Good night Rach." He replied, closing the doors.

I flopped down on my bed, and buried my face in my pillow. I quickly fell asleep, my arm hanging off the side of the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was kind of a short chapter, but I like it. I have…three more chapters to write for this story, and then it's done. Wow, I'll be really sad when it's done… Anyway, let me know what you think. Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily.**


	16. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Oh please, I barely own the Doctor Who poster I bought.**

* * *

It had been a week since the ball, and the kissing incident. I woke up early this morning; because today was the day the Doctor and I were going to my dad's house. I got out of bed and got dressed in a yellow blouse and skinny jeans.

"Doctor!" I called. "Pack a bag; we'll be staying till Sunday morning!"

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans, and red converse. He was carrying a bag, and his hair was slightly messy.

I smiled up at him. "You look great." I smiled. I picked up my bag and headed downstairs, and out to the car. I started loading the bags in the trunk, and I got into the driver's seat. "Dad lives about two hours away." I said as the Doctor go in.

He nodded. "Alright." He said.

"Oh, and I'm warning you, everyone there thinks we're dating." I warned.

He looked at me. "But why exactly?"

"I mean, technically you are living with me…" I muttered as I drove.

"Right….. yeah." He said.

"And Stacey has been telling everyone." I said.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, I kind of figured." He said.

* * *

About an hour into the drive I stopped for gas. I handed him 5 dollars. "Get a snack or something."

"Can I get crisps?" he asked.

I raised a brow as I filled up the tank. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot you're American." He said. "Can I get a bag of potato chips?

"Oh, yeah sure." I nodded.

He ran inside and bought two bags of potato chips, and walked back to the car. "Here, I got one for you too." He said as I got in the car.

"Thanks." I smiled as I was handed the small bag. I opened the bag and started to eat the chips, and then I started to drive again. "God, I hate driving…"I muttered as some jerk cut me off.

"I can tell….." the Doctor said.

Finally, we reached our destination, and by that time it was 10:30 am. I knocked on the door, and soon my dad opened it.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed. "Come on in!"

I grinned, and pulled the Doctor inside. "Hi dad." I smiled as I hugged him. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great." He replied. "How are you and your new boyfriend?" he asked.

"He's… He's not my boyfriend." I said gesturing to the Doctor. "Anyway, I've been great."

"I'm glad you dumped that Liam guy, I never liked him." My dad said. He looked at the Doctor. "I've heard a lot about you Doctor; it's nice to finally meet you."

The Doctor shook my dad's hand. "And you sir." He replied.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" he asked.

"No, we've been on the road all morning." I replied.

My dad smiled. "Well then, you two are just in time, because breakfast is on the table, we have plates set for you two!" my dad exclaimed as he led us to the table.

* * *

The Doctor and I were sat next to each other, and we all started eating. "This is really good Grandpa!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Well, thank you, but your dad helped me cook it." My dad smiled. "So Doctor, I heard that you're teacher."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm a physics teacher." He replied. "I teach in London, but uh, I'm on vacation."

My dad nodded. "How'd you find Rachel?"

"Oh uh, we met at the coffee place she works at, and she offered me to stay with her." He replied.

"Well, I've heard that you've been treating her well." My dad said. "She needs a guy like you."

I smiled. "Yeah, we are really good friends." I said. "Just friends."

Everyone laughed. "C'mon, you two are so dating!" Erik exclaimed.

I blushed. "We are not."

"I even heard you kissed him." Erik smirked.

"Oh, shut up Erik." I muttered.

"Alright, alright, that's enough teasing." My dad said.

"Thank you." I muttered.

* * *

Soon, everyone was finished eating. "Alright, Rachel, wanna help me with the dishes?" dad asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

The Doctor got up along with everybody else, and they all went outside to go fishing. "Rachel, how do you feel about the Doctor?" my dad asked.

I kept washing the dishes. "Dad… do we have to talk about this?" I asked.

"Yes." My dad replied.

"Fine… I love him dad, I do."

"Then why won't you tell him?" my father asked me.

"Because he's probably leaving in a few days anyway." I answered.

"Well then, you go outside and have fun with him, and I'll wash the dishes."

I smiled. "Thank you daddy." I said as I ran outside.

The Doctor waved me over. "Rachel!" he called.

I ran over to him. "Yeah?" I asked.

He smiled. "I wanna show you something."

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

Before I knew it he picked me up and through me up in the air. I then landed in the water, screaming as I fell. "Doctor!" I shouted as I came back up to the surface.

He laughed. "Sorry Rach, Erik put me up to it."

"Oh did he now?" I asked as I climbed out of the water. "C'mon Doctor, give me a hug."

"No way!" he exclaimed as he ran.

"No, come here!" I yelled, grinning. I tackled him to the ground, laughing. "And now you're soaked, like me."

He laughed. "You caught me." He said.

I got off of him. "Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. I looked at everyone. They were all laughing at us.

"You guys are such a couple!" Max shouted.

I blushed. "Oh, whatever!" I shouted back.

"C'mon, let's get changed." I said, as I stood up. I helped the Doctor up, and I grabbed our bags out of the car. We walked inside. "Dad, which room am I staying in?" I asked.

* * *

"Oh… Well there weren't enough rooms for you and the Doctor to each have your own, so it's the first one on the right."

"I feel like this was planned…." I muttered as the two of us walked to our room. The Doctor turned around and so did I. We changed rather quickly. "Finished?"

"Yeah, you?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said turning around. I checked the clock. It was 1:30 pm. I flopped on the bed. "One bed…" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah, definitely planned by your family." The Doctor said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, we'll probably have dinner at four… what do you wanna do till then?" I asked.

"Mmmm…. Don't know…" he muttered.

"Let's help dad prepare for dinner, he's cooking a turkey." I said, getting up. The Doctor and I walked to the kitchen. "Dad, we're gonna help you cook dinner."

"Alright, come on then." My dad said. "Just put the turkey in the oven Rach. Doctor, can you make the salad?"

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor replied. And with that, the Doctor and I started cooking.

* * *

**A/N: I know, weird place to stop, but if I don't stop now that last chapter will be really short. Anyway, let me know what you think, love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	17. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. Please, I'm begging you!**

* * *

The Doctor and I finished cooking at around 3:55 pm. "Dinner is ready!" I shouted outside.

Everyone came piling in, and sat down. The Doctor and I set the table, and then sat down next to each other.

"Smells great." Donna said.

"I bet it tastes great too." Erik said.

With that, we all dug in. "Mmmm, yummy!" Stacey exclaimed happily. "I like the salad the best!"

"Oh, well the Doctor made the salad." I replied, smiling.

"Well, it's really yummy!"

"Thank you Stacey." The Doctor smiled.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Rachel, did you help cook the turkey?" Erik asked.

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"It's really good." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I ate.

At around 4:30 everyone was done eating, and this time Erik and Max helped with the dishes. "Wanna pop in a movie?" Donna asked.

I nodded. "Sure, what movie?" I asked.

"War Horse." She replied.

"Alright, yeah, sounds good." The Doctor and I said in unison.

* * *

Soon, everyone gathered around the TV and started watching the movie. I sat on the couch next to the Doctor, my head resting on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around my waist. I fell asleep halfway through, and the Doctor carried me to our room and lied me down on the bed.

At around 8:00 pm after the movie had been over for a few hours the Doctor walked over to Erik. "Hey, Erik."

"Hey Doctor." Erik replied.

"I'm gonna head out, I just need to work on some papers back at Rachel's place." He said. "So, I'm gonna take her car and drive back home, can you drop her off in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah definitely." Erik said. "It was good seeing you again Doctor." He smiled.

The Doctor nodded, and grabbed the keys. "Bye Erik." He said as he opened the door.

"Drive safe buddy." Erik said.

"I will." The Doctor replied, leaving. He walked to the car, and drove home. Once he got home he walked up to my room, and into the TARDIS. "Bye Rachel…." He murmured as he pressed buttons, and switched switches, and soon the TARDIS was gone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, confused as to why the Doctor wasn't here. I walked to the kitchen. "Where's the Doctor?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to your place to finish up some paper work." Said Erik.

I blinked. Paper work? He didn't have paper work…. I shrugged it off. "Okay, did he take my car?"

"Yeah, he asked me to drive you home." Erik replied.

I nodded. "Right, okay." I muttered.

"And he gave me this. He told me to give it to you, don't know why." He said, handing me a TARDIS key.

"Oh, okay…. Thanks." She said.

"Well, come on, breakfast is ready." Erik said.

"Thank God, I'm starving." I muttered as I sat down with everybody. I ate rather quickly, and then walked to my room and got dressed, and then I brushed my hair and teeth. I walked back to the kitchen and helped dad with the dishes.

"Rachel! We gotta go!" Erik called.

"Alright, alright!" I called back. "Bye dad, love you." I said, hugging him.

"Bye Rach, it was good seeing you." He replied.

"And you." I said as I pulled away from the hug. I walked to Erik's car, and hopped in.

"Ready to get home?" he asked, raising a brow. "And ready to see your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend Erik." I muttered, fastening my seatbelt.

"Whatever you say little sis." He replied, chuckling.

* * *

On the way back to my house we got stuck in terrible traffic. I looked at the key I was given. "Did he tell you what the key was for?" I asked.

"No." Erik replied. "He just told me to give it to you."

"Right, okay." I said, pocketing the key. Finally, we started to move again. We stopped by a McDonalds and grabbed some lunch. "Don't know why he couldn't wait to do the paper work till we got back…" I said, knowing he didn't actually have paper work.

Erik shrugged. "Yeah well, maybe he just likes to get his work done, that way he doesn't have to rush it."

I nodded as the two of us walked back to the car and started driving again. Finally, we got back to my house.

"Bye Erik, see you soon." I said.

He kissed my cheek. "Bye Rach, tell the Doctor I said hey." He replied.

"Will do." I said as I hopped out of the car. I walked up to my door and opened it, heading inside. "Doctor!" I called. "Doctor, I'm home!" I shouted. I still got no reply, and I was slightly confused. I ran upstairs, and opened my bedroom door.

My eyes widened, and I dropped my purse. The TARDIS was gone….

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter for TSOU. I'll post the epilogue of course, but this is it. I love you guys so, so much. Let me know if you want a sequel, and tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews. Thank you.**

**-Emily **


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No, no I am not saying it! It physically pains me to say it!**

* * *

It had been two years since the Doctor had left, and a lot had gone on during those two years. For one, Erik and Holly got married, and so did Lily and Vincent. Also, I had gotten a job at that karaoke place. But at the moment, something huge was going on.

Lily was giving birth.

"Come on Lils, you can do it!" Vincent shouted.

"Come on Lily, you can do anything!" I added.

"One more push, come on." The nurse said.

Lily screamed loudly, and soon a baby could be heard crying. The nurse held the baby up. "Congrats, you have a new baby girl." The nurse smiled.

"Lily smiled, and held her. "What should we name her Vincent?"

"Juliet…" he suggested softly.

Lily grinned. "Hello Juliet, welcome to planet Earth." she cooed.

I smiled. "I'll give you two some privacy." I said. "Congrats you guys." I added.

"See ya later Rach." Vincent smiled. His smile faltered slightly. "Maybe he'll come back, you never know..." he muttered, referring to the Doctor.

"Yeah... I dunno Vincent... It's been 2 years." I replied. I walked out of the hospital, and to my car. I didn't notice the blue box in the alleyway, or the man leaning against it. I hopped inside my car and jammed the key into the ignition.

* * *

"Why did he leave me this?" I muttered. It got warmer slight, and I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever…" I murmured as I started to drive home. I'd probably never see the Doctor again anyway, so it didn't matter why he left me the key.

When I got home I flopped on the bed. I held the key in my hand, it kept getting warmer. "Why are you getting warmer?" I asked, looking at the key. I sighed, and hung it around my neck again, and closed my eyes. It had been a hell of a day….

Outside my window there was a whirring noise; I sat up, my eyes narrowing slightly…. "No... It can't be..." I breathed. My eyes went wide.

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for the TSOU. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so, so much! You've been the best readers, and I just I love you so much. I will be writing a sequel, and it'll be called 'Numb'. I'll post the first chapter probably... Monday or Tuesday. :)**

**-Emily**


	19. Author's Note

Hello! I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed TSOU. I love you all 3 Anyway, here are the story stats as of March 31, 2013.

Words: 18,866

Chapters: 19

Reviews: 24

Views: 5,599

Favs: 24

Alerts: 40

Again, thank you everyone, you've been the best readers ever. The first chapter of the sequel 'Numb' will be posted this evening. It was originally gonna be posted Monday or Tuesday, but I have it written and edited, and I just can't wait any longer! Love you guys.

-Emily


End file.
